


Une soirée dans le dortoir

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Dorms, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, M/M, No Smut, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Fred Weasley et Lee Jordan sont seuls dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Ils sont censés pratiquer un sortilège d'attachement, mais la conversation dévie.Une petite conversation sans prise de tête, un Lee embarrassé, et un Fred Weasley taquin : une soirée comme une autre dans le dortoir !Texte sans prise de tête, écrit lors d'une Nuit d'HPF.
Relationships: Lee Jordan & Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Une soirée dans le dortoir

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte sur le thème "attaché" proposé lors d'une nuit d'écriture. :)  
> C'est un petit OS sans grande profondeur, j'espère qu'il vous fera quand même passer un agréable moment en compagnie de Fred et de Lee.  
> Si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai écrit deux autres petits textes avec eux.

— Je ne suis pas trop fan de cette idée, avoua Lee tandis que Fred se penchait au-dessus de lui, sa baguette magique entre les lèvres. 

— Pourquoi ? 

— Je ne sais pas, dit Lee. Ça me rend mal à l’aise. 

Fred cessa aussitôt de s’agiter, et le dévisagea d’un air intrigué, en fronçant les sourcils. Lee remarqua que les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, et que l’on apercevait un morceau de peau nue en-dessous. S’il plissait les yeux, il parvenait même à distinguer la constellation de taches de rousseur qui mouchetait l’abdomen de son meilleur ami. Dur d’en détacher les yeux, surtout maintenant qu’il était allongé sur le dos sur le lit du rouquin, et n’avait d’autre horizon que son visage et la partie supérieure de son corps. 

Très belle, par ailleurs. Mais là était le problème. Il était légèrement embarrassant de reluquer le torse du garçon qui était censé être votre meilleur ami depuis plus de six ans en prétendant ne pas être tourneboulé par des sentiments contradictoires et certaines parties de son anatomie qui frôlaient les cuisses de Fred. 

Au début, ça allait encore. Mais plus les secondes s’étiraient, et plus Lee s’enlisait dans une situation inconfortable. Il valait mieux que cette séance de « douce torture » se termine rapidement. 

— Je croyais qu’on était d’accord pour pratiquer le sortilège d’attachement ensemble ? demanda Fred en s’écroulant à côté de lui sur le lit. 

— Oui… Mais j’ai changé d’avis, répondit Lee en se tournant sur le côté pour l’observer. 

Un éclair de contrariété fusa sur le visage de Fred, mais il ne répliqua rien. Etrange. Voir Fred Weasley calme et sérieux, ça n’arrivait pas tous les jours. La plupart du temps, Lee devait pratiquement le tenir en laisse pour l’empêcher d’exploser. Sans sous-entendu, bien sûr. 

— Tu as dit que ce sortilège serait sûrement demandé aux A.S.P.I.Cs, dit Fred en pinçant les lèvres. 

— Flitwick l’a dit. Et depuis quand tu te soucies de tes A.S.P.I.Cs ? ricana Lee. 

Fred lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et Lee étouffa un éclat de rire. 

— Je _voulais_ pratiquer ce sortilège avec toi, dit Fred en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Lee. 

Fichus papillons dans l’estomac, songea Lee en adressant un sourire maladroit à son meilleur ami. 

— Tu ne voulais pas t’entraîner avec George ? 

— J’ai dit « avec toi ». Est-ce que mon frère jumeau a pris du Polynectar et est couché à moitié à poil sur mon lit ? Si c’est le cas, il est temps que je m’inquiète… 

— Je ne suis pas à moitié à poil, dit Lee en rougissant. J’ai seulement enlevé mes chaussettes. 

— Un geste très intime, si tu veux mon avis, déclara Fred d’un ton badin. 

— Arrête. 

— Pourquoi ? ça te met mal à l’aise ? 

— Non, mentit Lee. 

Fred ricana. 

— Lee, souffla-t-il d’un air faussement énamouré, tu es à moitié à poil dans mon lit, et tu as effectué un geste monstrueusement intime sous mon regard passionné… Pourquoi n’es-tu pas déjà attaché aux pieds de mon baldaquin, histoire que je te s… 

L’oreiller que lui jeta Lee en pleine tête coupa Fred dans sa réplique enflammée. Mais les joues de Lee, elles, le brûlaient affreusement. Les traîtresses. 

— C’est sur toi, que je devrais pratiquer le sortilège d’attachement, marmonna Lee en jetant à Fred un faux regard furieux. Et un Silencio, pour faire bonne mesure. 

Curieusement, Fred afficha une expression tout à fait sérieuse. Le genre que Lee redoutait. 

— Ça ne me gênerait pas, que tu t’exerces en sortilèges sur moi, dit Fred en malaxant son oreiller. 

— Mais moi, si, répliqua Lee. 

— Je croyais que tu tenais à décrocher tes A.S.P.I.Cs, le taquina Fred. A moins que tu ne souhaites me suivre sur la voie de la décadence scolaire ? 

— A en croire Ombrage, je te suis déjà sur la voie de la décadence scolaire. 

— Beurk. On ne parle pas de ce vieux crapaud dans mon lit, s’il-te-plait. 

— D’accord. Et de quoi on parle, dans ton lit ? 

— En fait, dit Fred en se relevant sur les coudes, on n’est pas obligés de parler. 

— Quoi ? 

— On n’est pas obligés de parler, répéta lentement Fred. On peut faire autre chose. 

— Du genre ? 

— Une bataille d’oreillers ? 

— …Fred ? 

— Mmmh ? 

— Tu ne crois pas qu’on est un peu vieux pour faire une bataille d’oreillers ? 

Pour toute réponse, Fred lui balança son oreiller dans la figure, et Lee éclata de rire. 


End file.
